This invention relates to an automatic roach trap of the type wherein a roach entering the trap interrupts the beam of radiation to trigger coercive means which urges the roach into a disposable container. In particular, the invention is directed to a roach trap wherein the opening to the removable container is maintained in a closed position during periods of inactivity.
The interest in controlling the roach population in areas inhabited by man has been present as long as history has been recorded. The roach population has survived and, in fact, flourished despite repeated attempts to control it both through chemical and mechanical methods. Today, there is greater public recognition of the dangers inherent in the use of chemical insect control agents and increased attention is being directed to the use of mechanical trapping arrangements for insect control.
The durable roach exists in several varieties and different sizes. This insect continues to thrive despite the many attempts to provide a non-chemical approach to reducing its population. Not only do roaches belong to a variety of different species having a wide range in size, the roach is a remarkably adaptable insect capable of finding its way out of various trapping mechanisms. It is important that any trapping device maintain control over the trapped roaches since they have demonstrated an ability to exit through extremely small crevices and irregular openings.
One approach to trapping roaches is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,982 wherein the trapping device compensates for the wide variation in size and weight of the roach by utilizing a beam of radiation to trigger the coercive mechanical sweep. The device described therein utilizes a movable barrier that is opened by the mechanical sweep. The bounded passageway along which the roach is urged has an opening that communicates with the opening in an underlying storage container. Thus, access between the storage container and the end of the bounded passageway is interdicted by a pivotal top mounted barrier door which rotates, when struck by the sweep, within a connecting chamber or vestibule. The captured roach is then free to drop down into the box area or remain within the vestibule. Upon rare occasions, a roach remaining in the vestibule could facilitate a rechallenge of the sweep mechanism if it evades the swinging barrier door. Even more of an annoyance was that the trap left the vestibule space available for any roach unwilling to move to the removable box.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to the provision of an automatic roach trap provided with means to continually close off the underlying storage container so that roaches can not reenter the passageway thereto. In addition, the present container is provided with a cover that is movable in relation to the underlying roach receiver so that the container is automatically closed as the user withdraws the container from the trapping device. Also, the invention provides a mechanical test for the user to readily verify battery and trap functionality.
The present invention is directed to an automatic roach trap having a removable container to receive and retain trapped roaches within the bounded enclosure forming the roach trap. The enclosure has two levels with an intermediate floor between its top member and base member. The removable container is located in an access port in one of the enclosure walls and located beneath an opening in the floor.
A tilt platform is located in the enclosure adjacent the entryway for the roaches. A first opening is located in the floor adjacent the platform and a movable barrier is pivotally mounted between the opposing sidewalls. The barrier is located between the platform and the first opening. The free end of the barrier adjacent the floor has a closure member affixed thereto. This member overlays the first opening so that the opening is closed when the barrier is in the inactive position. Thus, roaches are unable to leave the removable container once deposited therein. In addition, the barrier is releasably coupled to the enclosure when the platform is not active. As the platform is driven into a tilt position, the barrier is then released for movement.
The bounded enclosure includes means for detecting the presence of a roach on the platform and provides an actuating signal to drive means that is operatively connected to the barrier. When the presence of a roach is detected, the drive means causes the platform to tilt, the barrier to move and the closure member to permit the addition of a roach to the container. The tilt platform prevents roaches from exiting through the entryway during actuation. In addition, the floor of the enclosure has an arcuate curved region which conforms to the arcuate path of the closure member to prevent roaches from exiting the container and seeking to leave the enclosure by a circuitous route.
The removable container includes a receiver dimensioned for placement in the access port with a movable cover supported thereon by guides located on opposing sides of the receiver. The receiver contains a first stop which limits the movement of the cover in one direction due to a projection mounted on the cover. A hand-grippable tab is provided on the cover so that the cover is moved from open to close position prior to withdrawal from the access port. During withdrawal, the projection mounted on the cover contacts the edge of the opening in the receiver thereby providing a second stop when the cover is in the closed position.
The removable container further includes engaging means mounted on the cover for contacting and maintaining the cover in the closed position so that it is not inadvertently opened by the user. The engaging means includes a pair of L-shaped prongs located on a opposing edges of the covers with the prongs being urged inwardly by the guides when the cover moves between open and closed positions. The prongs each include a cam mounted thereon for contact with the guides during movement. The bounded enclosure is provided with a releaseable detent on its base member. This detent engages a mating recess in the bottom of the removable container to both insure registration of the container opening with the opening in the floor of the bounded enclosure and also to enable the force supplied to the tab by the user to move the cover to its closed position before overcoming the restraining force applied by the detent. When the movement of the tab causes the prongs to travel along the guides and the cover contacts the stop, the withdrawal of the closed container from the access port takes place. Thus, the present invention essentially eliminates the opportunity for trapped roaches to exit the storage container during operation of the roach trap and further insures that the removable container is in its closed position when withdrawn for disposal.
Further features and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.